


Your Love is i

by orphan_account



Series: Hime's Overwatch One-Shots [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Military Enlistment, POV First Person, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was time to confess your undying love for Jack before he leaves for the military and risk not seeing him in forever.





	Your Love is i

I gripped onto the bathroom sink steadily as I tried to calm down my hammering heart after hearing the news that's been circulating the school.

Who would have thought that Jack Morrison would be enlisting to the US Military just as soon as we graduate?

Of course, he's a model student and at the top of his class, people would think he would be going to university instead.

But because of his family's monetary status, he couldn't. Which lead him to sign up for the military.

It suits him, to be honest. I could definitely get his patriotic spirit hands down already and wouldn't mind seeing him as the poster boy in the army.

But of course, that also made a little problem to my harboring crush over him for almost the rest of high school.

I wouldn't see him again in the longest time, even after his basic training. He would be stationed at God knows where around the world and I would just be resorted to stay back home and wait for him to return.

Of course, I never said it out loud to him or to anybody for that fact.

I just want to express those feelings before he would leave.

Inhaling deeply, I looked into my own reflection in the mirror and exhaled loudly. I shouldn't be this sad in front of him, it's not fair that he doesn't know.

We've been friends for the longest time, and these feelings just began to develop so naturally, I just hoped he would feel the same way.

Of course, I never seen him with other girls around so I highly doubt that he already has someone.

Which lead me to my conclusion that I must, without a doubt, tell him how I exactly felt about him.

It was now or never.

* * *

Jack invited me with his family to the military base that he's supposed to report in the next week after our graduation.

It was hard to believe that these four years passed by so swiftly, as if we were just starting our freshmen year yesterday. And now the rest of us are going to face what adulthood truly feels like.

"I think that's about it," Jack's father finally gave him a final hug before they were ready to say goodbye. There was a truck ready at the back to transport all new recruits to the training grounds and they gave us fifteen minutes to say goodbye. Everyone else surrounded us were embracing their loved ones before they would leave in the longest time and it was absolutely tear jerking to just watch.

As Jack's parents are family were hugging it out for him and exchanged final goodbyes to each other, they stood to the side subsequently to get a good view where the truck would leave.

"Hey, thanks again for coming," Jack wrapped his familiar warms around me in a final hug as I relished into the lingering warmth of his body. "Well, you're going to do something stupid if I weren't there," I then commented back at him as we withdraw and he smirked at me playfully.

"True, not even my family could stop me," he shrugged and nodded to the fact as we laughed.

"I'm going to miss you... so much," Jack then caressed my cheek as I instantly melted into his touch. He was always warm, like a giant teddy bear engulfing a child and it would be one of the many things I would miss him for.

"I'll miss you, too," I said it back to him and stared up in his ocean blue eyes. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, and I knew that I had little to no time to waste if I wanted to tell Jack about my undying love for him.

"Round up, recruits!" the commander shouted out as the future soldiers started saying their last goodbyes to their families before they lined up to get on the truck.

"Jack, I have to tell you something," I held onto both of his hands and was intent on looking at him straight in the eyes. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I took a final deep breath.

"I love you," I plainly told him and it went a lot better in my head than executing it in real life.

"I love you, too," he retorted back but I knew that it wasn't in the same wavelength that I had. "No, Jack-- I mean, I _love _you," I repeated myself with more eager this time and Jack's eyebrows furrowed, unsure where I was going with the conversation.

"You're always on my mind, distracting myself from everything and it's not your fault! You're so sweet and kind, I know you get tons of girls saying this stuff to you, but I just want to let you know," I gripped onto his hands tighter and felt him gripping it back, filling me with some sort of euphoria of the possibility that my feelings would might get return.

Jack smiled at me, the corners of his eyes crinkled lovingly as he took a hand and caressed my cheek carefully before leaning in and pecked my cheek. I felt myself blush from the sudden contact, but sadness soon overtook me knowing that it would be my last kiss goodbye from him.

He caught my attention when he called me by my name as I looked up at him again. I was searching for an answer in his eyes, let it be yes or no-- I still managed to express how I actually feel about him. All I need to know now, is would he feel the same?

"I'm gay."

Needless to say, I think not seeing him for a long time would be a good thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just confessed FUCK
> 
> and by i  
I really meant √-1


End file.
